Jeniec
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: James Potter jest więźniem Śmierciożerców, między nim i Bellatriks Lestrange rozegra się trudna rozgrywka pełna bólu strachu i grzesznych namiętności. Paring: James Potter/Bellatriks Lestrange (Tekst zawiera wyraźne podteksty erotyczne. Nie zawiera obrzydliwych opisów fizjonomicznych.)


_"Même les masochistes font des aveux complets sous les tortures. Par reconnaissance".*_

Nadchodziła.  
Ciszę przerwały jej kroki pobrzmiewające w korytarzu. Stukot obcasów o kamienną podłogę sprawił, że serce Jamesa rozpoczęło swój rozpaczliwy taniec, tłukąc się w piersi jak oszalałe. Zacisnął mocno powieki udając, że jest nieprzytomny. To przedłużało jego spokój choć o parę sekund.  
Straszne, jak człowiek bije się z czasem choćby o ten ułamek sekundy bez bólu.  
Bellatriks Lestrange weszła do pokoju. Przez chwilę upajała się tym, co zostało z jeńca. James Potter siedział przywiązany do krzesła. Sznury boleśnie wżynały mu się w skórę, a jego podarte ubranie, przesiąknięte potem i krwią, przykleiło się do ciała. Głowę miał opuszczoną, jakby bezwładną.  
Podeszła bliżej.  
Poczuł, jak dźgnęła go różdżką w udo. Nawet nie drgnął. Starał się oddychać tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. Niemal nie oddychać…  
− Wiem, że nie śpisz.  
Wbiła różdżkę mocniej w jego ciało i wyszeptała zaklęcie, przesuwając nią w stronę pachwiny. James syknął. Różdżka była jak ostry nóż. Powoli przecinała spodnie i skórę. Świeża krew z płytkiego rozcięcia spłynęła mu po nodze.  
− I po co udajesz? – spytała Bellatriks, unosząc do góry jego podbródek i tym samym zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał.  
− Niech cię diabli! – syknął, patrząc na nią jednym okiem.  
Drugiego nie mógł już otworzyć. Połowa jego twarzy była zakrwawiona, opuchnięta i poraniona w taki sposób, jakby dorwały się do niej mięsożerne ptaki.  
− Boli cię? – Bellatriks wbiła mu palec w zraniony policzek.  
Wrzasnął, mimo że był na to przygotowany.  
− Nic ci nie powiem!  
− Na razie. Nie ma ludzi, których nie da się złamać. – Zaczęła przechadzać się dookoła krzesła, do którego był przywiązany. − Nawet masochiści wyznają wszystko na torturach. Z wdzięczności!  
Zacisnął zęby.  
− A może załatwię twoją małą szlamę? Co powiesz? Nie będzie już taka ładna, gdy pozbawię ją oczu albo piersi? Rżnąłbyś ją dalej, gdyby nie miała cycków?  
− Nie waż się tknąć Lily!  
− Bo? – Bellatriks zmrużyła oczy, uśmiechając się drwiąco. - Zrobisz mi krzywdę? Tego trzeba naprawdę chcieć…  
Zacisnął pięści.  
− Crucio!  
Jego ciało mimowolnie wygięło się z bólu. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że kości mu płoną, jak gdyby ktoś przypalał je rozgrzanym żelazkiem. Czuł wszystkie otwarte rany na ciele, a jego krew zdawała się być gorąca jak wrzątek.  
Ten ból przesiąknięty był wstydem, upokorzeniem i straszną bezsilnością. Można go było tylko przyjąć. Jednocześnie niósł dziwną, pierwotną przyjemność, jak gdyby James mógł wyczuć niemal erotyczne podniecenie Bellatriks, jej rozkosz i fascynację. To ją nakręcało. Dominacja, siła i władza, były jak narkotyk.  
James z trudem powstrzymał krzyk. Nie zamierzał dać jej tej satysfakcji, choćby miał zwariować!  
Bellatriks prychnęła cynicznie, a on opadł na krzesło zupełnie bezwładny. Dysząc, spazmatycznie łapał oddech.  
Przyglądała się jego klatce piersiowej z czystą fascynacją, jakby dopiero co odkryła, że ludzkie ciało potrzebuje powietrza.  
− Jesteś silny. Inni szybciej się łamali. Wołali o pomoc, o mamusię…  
Stanęła za nim. Poczuł, jak wbija mu różdżkę w plecy.  
− Może połamiemy te wszystkie małe kosteczki? Jedna po drugiej? – Dźgnęła go w kręgosłup z satysfakcją. − Co ty na to? Przy odrobinie szczęścia już nigdy nie poczujesz bólu.  
James przełknął ślinę. Chciała odebrać mu wszystko.  
Panika pojawiła się wraz z myślą, że już nigdy nie stanie na nogach, nie zagra w quidditcha i nie zatańczy na własnym weselu… Nie! Nie mógł pokazać, że się boi. Spróbował uspokoić oddech.  
− Trudno.  
− Jesteś twardszy niż myślałam – powiedziała, lustrując go spojrzeniem w taki sposób, jakby kupowała rasowego konia. − Coś w tobie jest. Połowa tych idiotów, z którymi przychodzi mi pracować posikałaby się przy pierwszej rzuconej na nich klątwie.  
Nachyliła się nad nim. Czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi.  
− Byłby z ciebie niezły Śmierciożerca Potter. Umówmy się, nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Byłeś już niegrzeczny… - Ściszyła głos, jakby mówiła coś sprośnego.  
− Wolę być byle jakim dobrym człowiekiem niż najlepszym Śmierciożercą!  
− Już to słyszałam - warknęła znudzona. – Zmieniłbyś tę śpiewkę…  
Tak! Niech wrzeszczy! Niech śpiewa dla niej! Niech zedrze gardło!  
Trafiła go klątwą. Widziała, jak cały napręża się jak struna. Niemal krztusi się własną śliną, ale uparcie powstrzymuje się od krzyku.  
Zmrużyła oczy. Przez chwilę z przyjemnością słuchała, jak drżące pod nim krzesło stuka o kamienną podłogę.  
− Co za upór.  
− Nic nie powiem – wyszeptał nieprzytomnie.  
− Nie mów… Dłużej się pobawimy! – odebrała to jak obietnicę zabawy.  
Szczerze mówiąc, przestała już sądzić, że coś z niego wyciśnie. To stało się sztuką dla sztuki, grą, dostępną tylko dla nich dwojga. Im bardziej walczył, tym bardziej chciała go zdeptać jak karalucha. Był mocnym zawodnikiem i łamanie go dawało jej satysfakcję.  
− Dlaczego to robisz?  
− Czuję się bogiem. Zrezygnowałbyś z tego?  
Władza! Dlatego gwałciciele gwałcą, a mordercy mordują! Nie dla samej sztuki podłości, ale dla uległości i poczucia wstydu ofiary, którą powoli obdziera się z godności jak ze skóry.  
Zbliżyła się i bez ostrzeżenia wskoczyła mu na kolana. Poczuł jej pośladki na swoich udach i wzdrygnął się.  
− Och daruj sobie, przecież nóg ci jeszcze nie połamałam.  
Usadowiła się na nim okrakiem. Czuł jej ciężar. Zapach jej perfum – gryzący i piżmowy. Przylgnęła brzuchem do jego brzucha. Śliski materiał jej sukienki nieprzyjemnie muskał mu skórę.  
− Zejdź ze mnie! – krzyknął.  
Naiwnie myślał, że jego opór coś tu zmieni.  
− Ktoś tu nie lubi dominujących kobiet? Powiedz, co twoja szlamowata Evans powiedziałaby, widząc nas teraz?  
Bellatrix wsunęła mu dłoń pod koszulę. Jej lodowate palce powoli przesuwały się po jego torsie. Skóra Jamesa była gorąca i lepka w dotyku, jakby nasmarowana tłuszczem. Kropelki potu błyszczały na jego szyi. Ciekawe czy byłe słone w smaku?  
− Ty… - James próbował powstrzymać uczucie mdłości.  
− Ja… - syknęła Bellatriks i sugestywnie poruszyła biodrami.  
Raz.  
Drugi.  
Trzeci.  
− Przestań!  
Zarechotała, a echo podchwyciło jej śmiech. Tak! To była idealna tortura.  
− Teraz będziesz błagał o litość? Przecież chcę ci tylko zrobić dobrze. – Podciągnęła sukienkę.  
− PRZESTAŃ!  
Było jasne, że chciała go sprowokować. Pokazać mu jaki jest słaby i bezbronny, jaką ma nad nim władzę!  
− Przecież lubisz kobiety. A ja lubię facetów… - Dotknęła wargami jego szyi.  
To brudne ciało pachniało torturami. Kwaśny zapach wypełniał jej nozdrza i sprawiał, że niemal kręciło jej się w głowie z podniecenia.  
James wzdrygnął się, gdy possała jego spoconą skórę.  
Nie żartowała! To nie był blef!  
− Mdli mnie na twój widok – warknął, czując jej szybkie, perwersyjne pocałunki.  
Jej nogi ciaśniej zacisnęły się wokół jego pasa. Wciąż płynnie, jednostajnie poruszała biodrami.  
− Mdli cię, ale ci staje – zaśmiała się perfidnie i wgryzła się w jego szyję jak wampirzyca.  
Wrzasnął. Machinalnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie i zacisnął palce na poręczy krzesła.  
− Przestań! – krzyknął niemal histerycznie.  
− Och… Nie mów, że przeszła ci ochota! – Bellatriks zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Z brody pociekła jej stróżka krwi.  
– Nie okłamuj się. Przecież czuję jak wbijasz się we mnie. Chcesz mnie!  
− Nigdy! – wrzasnął i szarpnął się.  
− Możesz krzyczeć. Mi to nawet pasuje. Będzie prawie tak, jakbym rzucała na ciebie Cruciatusa.  
Jej usta były już bardzo blisko jego ust. Przez chwilę miał ochotę zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać to jakoś, ale myśl, że ta suka dostanie to, czego chce sprawiała, że miał ochotę zwymiotować.  
Splunął jej w twarz.  
Bellatriks zamarła. Jakiś czas wpatrywała się w niego, po czym z całej siły uderzyła go w policzek otwarta dłonią.  
− Jeszcze raz to zrobisz, a wyrwę ci łeb! – wrzasnęła.  
− To rwij! Nie będę musiał patrzeć na to, co ze mną wyrabiasz…  
Szarpnęła go za włosy.  
− Myślisz, że jesteś taki sprytny?! Twierdzisz, że mnie nie pragniesz? To kłamstwo! Czuję to przez skórę. Czuję w sposobie w jaki oddychasz i w jaki twój fiut wbija mi się w udo. Zaprzeczysz?  
Znów poruszyła się prowokująco. Z wściekłością musiał przyznać, że każdy jej sugestywny ruch, jakby chciała się na niego nadziać, wzbudzał naturalne odruchy jego ciała.  
Tak chcesz się bawić?!  
Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się, czując ruch jego bioder.  
Tak! Właśnie tak! Szybkie pchnięcia!  
Krzesło zaskrzypiało. Kołysali się przez chwilę. Zamknęła oczy, kierując dłoń w stronę zamka jego spodni.  
Złamała go... Mogłaby zrobić z nim wszystko!  
Jego nieogolony policzek musnął jej szyję.  
− Nie będzie tak łatwo, cholerna suko – James Potter szepnął jej na ucho, po czym szarpnął rozkołysanym stołkiem. Przewrócił ich oboje razem z krzesłem.  
Z głośnym hukiem uderzyli o podłogę.  
Belatriks wrzasnęła. Boleśnie walnęła ramieniem o kamienną posadzkę, a jej różdżka poturlała się po podłodze.  
James wiedział, że nie będzie miał lepszej okazji. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, próbując podpełznąć i dosięgnąć różdżki zębami.  
Już… Już prawie… Już właściwie ją miał!  
Bellatriks dotknęła butem jego policzka. Spojrzał na nią i głośno przełknął ślinę.  
Milcząc, podniosła różdżkę. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z góry, po czym kopnęła go z całej siły w brzuch.  
Niemal zwymiotował.  
Przyklękła przy nim i z natrętną czułością odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.  
− Było mówić, że wolisz taką pozycję – zakpiła.  
− Wolę zdechnąć! – powiedział półprzytomnie.  
− Myślisz, że jesteś taki cwany, taki odważny? – zapytała. - Jeszcze dziś będziesz błagał, żebym była miła. Ja zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę!  
− Nic ci nie powiem! – powtórzył po raz setny. Spojrzenie miał nieco mętne. Odpływał.  
Wycelowała w niego różdżką.  
− A teraz krzycz… Crucio!

* I masochiści wyznają wszystko na torturach. Z wdzięczności. /Stanisław Jerzy Lec


End file.
